coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 315 (18th December 1963)
Plot On a foggy morning, Ena takes her milkman to task for charging her extra for homogenised milk instead of her usual. Martha asks her to collect her pension for her as she has to clean the Rovers. They plan a Christmas shopping trip to Manchester. Lucille tells Ena that the school has banned her from the annual party although her friend's parents interceded on their daughters' behalf. Val drops hints to Dave about when he's leaving but he and Ken have already discussed the matter and agreed that he can stay for a few days. The Walkers plan to spend Christmas in Torquay with a relief in the pub. Walter asks the Walkers to cash a cheque for £50 that he's earned for just one day's work but they're unable to assist with that much money. Myra puts up loads of Christmas decorations in Gamma Garments, including mistletoe. Len gives Emily a passionate kiss under it and is caught by Ena in the act. Walter puts a bulk order in at the shop, wanting to throw a thank-you party for the Street. Dennis offers to organise it, thinking of holding it in the mission. Val finds the jar which holds her Christmas club money is empty. Dave tells her that Ken took the money for the school play. A tearful Lucille tells Harry and Concepta about the party ban but they tell her that it's her own fault. Ken tells Val she always has a bad attitude towards his friends. Dennis gets Emily's permission to hold the party in the mission but she says he has to clear it with Ena but she doesn't hold out much hope she'll say yes. Annie tells an amazed Albert about Walter's £50 earnings. Elsie makes fun of Len for kissing Emily and is annoyed when he questions her about Laurie. Lucille argues with her friends when they make comments about Harry's meanness. Dennis, Walter, Myra and Emily visit Ena to ask about the party but she's out at the corner shop. Martha and Minnie warn them she's in a foul mood. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Myra Booth - Susan Jameson Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Milkman - Bud Ralston *Marjorie Thornley - Valerie Duffy *Girl - Heather Spratt Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Gamma Garments Notes *Although not named specifically, Jack and Annie Walker discuss Vincent Plummer, saying he was the last relief landlord they'd had in the Rovers. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) was credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Valerie does not enjoy her role as landlady, and Walter decides to give a party *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,423,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes